mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Watch Out! Business with the Purple Dragons!/Transcript
s it for today, class. Now before you leave, must take attendance.}} t your first offense in my class!!}} am!!}} Raph, didn t get any decent shut eye last night...}} to do with you?}} }} s out of her life. Poor Davianna.}} m fine, Cynthia! Just daydreaming!}} cuz the boys have challenged our team to a soccer game!}} s show them girl power! ♡}} should bring him back his stuff...}} ll kill him!!}} }} ve kicked your ass...}} s a violent tomboy, her catalogue of lingerie is surprisingly girlish!}} }} s a good thing they re airheads, too.}} m kinda low on cash, so let s sell some fresh virgin meat... Who s gonna be the lucky one today?}} say we drum up business and serve them the Asian one. heard she s still in shock about that pervert s death... She ll be an easy target.}} s decided. ll call our usual customers.}} have a great deal for you today... Hungry for some Asian?}} ll meet at the usual place... It s...}} }} t have to bump into every guy in the other team. Now they ll all think you re playing or the wrong reasons...}} s meatloaf. no longer get indigestions on Wednesdays.}} re such a whore!}} do for you?}} s about biology class notes, can lend you mine. know Shadow still has yours...}} don t want her to panic when school is still in session.}} ll just make sure she doesn t meet that girl. can tell her later.}} s take the subway together after school, okay?}} s it? Well, okay! Where do we meet?}} s rear exit, near the trash can!}} }} re Davianna s right? Marcella wanted me to tell you that she can t make it. Some meeting with a counselor, she said.}} m a transfer student. The name s Erica! Nice to meet you!}} s the other way, though...}} broke up with her, told her she was just a piece of furniture to me!}} d watch Shakespeare the Mutant Ninja Doplhin-Turtle together on TV.}} m sure he s watching that in heaven, right now...}} }} m Shakespeare! The Mutant Ninja Dolphin-Turtle! En garde!!}} m tryin to get some sleep here!}} m trying to enjoy my first normal day since turned into a freak like you, so loosen up, old timer!!}} s exactly what see in you and you can t do anything about it.}} re stuck in bed, recovering.}} was still recovering?}} }} m going out. want cha back at the lair by midnight.}} s only 6PM...}} thought you were still a nocturnal person.}} t matter. The sun sets earlier in winter.}} re such a wuss...}} re welcome, bro.}} }} t see her after the match.}} t have a cellphone, huh?}} wanted to let her know about Augustus... Oh well.}} Purple Dragons !}} ... should ve told her earlier!! should ve told her to avoid that girl!! It s all my fault...!!}} missing something?}} s where heard they d meet.}} s yours?}} t ask why!}} m just gonna borrow some tools at the gym!}} have this card, they re gonna have to lend me stuff!}} t call the cops!! ll do that myself!!}} gonna see my card again?}} don t think so.}} }} s he to you, Davianna?}} owe him a lot - he looked after me when first came here from Japan without knowing a lick of English...}} d hold back until...}} re gonna spread your legs for me tonight, bitch!}} s just some crazy chick.}} didn t. Back off.}} do? Erica s in danger!}} can t just stand here!}} }} need your help! Ugh... You, get off the phone and pass me Uncle Mikey!}} don t have a leak and don t need a tampon! Now pass me Uncle Mikey!}} s the problem? If it s your guest, m keeping an eye on him.}} know, normally, can handle Purple Dragons on my own, but this time it s too risky!}} s involved and need as much help as can get!!}} re not the only defender of justice in the city. Just... Come home.}} t trust them!}} defenders of justice back then, but you still protected innocents in the streets of Manhattan, right?}} }} don t want to fight,}} s all earned from picking my weapons and fighting. can t take it anymore.}} don t have to accept this! This was part of my former life as a ninja!}} s why started a new life! That s why m a novelist, not a ninja!}} don t fight, it s perfectly fine... It should be!}} t Uncle Mikey answering?}} don t know! He s just staring at the floor!}} had to take the phone from his hand...}} s in trouble?}} }} s gone, but... Yes... Got it. ll tell him the location...}} m not going anywhere and that s that! m fed up with this code of justice-bushido or whatever that s called!}} started a new life, Renoir? It s because at least now m free to choose my fights and reject any burden that is not mine! m not a slave of justice, so count me out!!}} t you...}} }} re just a gutless coward! Even when a life is at stake... Even when need you the most... You don t give a rat s ass!!}} t like you! No wonder they see you as a traitor!! You faker! You wimp! You...}} re going... Right?}} }} s me, Renoir! Augustus!}} re messing with real criminals... They re gonna be armed and you, you don t even know how to fight!!}} know! can t fight and never did, but...}} woke up like this, thought lost everything.}} être...}} s my turn to return the favor! Besides... Davianna s our childhood pal... Maybe she ll recognize me too!}} still think there is hope for me... Hope to reclaim everything lost! know it! just have to try hard... Even if it means risking my life!}} Mikey... Why can t you...?}} s not the time to get all mushy, bozo!}} }} wanna see come out of your pants are money bills.}} }} s right, guys. This is business. Hold your horses !}} t worry, honey. m sure you ll end up enjoying this.}} s the meaning of this? Erica!!}} re 50$ short. She s a virgin, you know? charge more for this.}} guess she finally caught on... Heehee!}} ve earned 500$ thanks to you! Aren t you glad? ll give you half...}} don t want your money! Just let me go! Heeeelp!}} }} t waste your breath, honey. lured you to a dead end. We re surrounded by deserted buildings...}} mon... Don t act so time! Wild girls turn me on...}} }} }} s time to take out the trash...}} its way outta the junkyard, like the good ol days... Purple Dragons.}} }} Category:Transcripts